1. Field
Embodiments relate to a latch circuit, a flip-flop including the same, and a data latching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flip-flops may be a general-purpose data storage element. Flip-flops may be important components of digital circuit design. Flip-flops may be clocked storage elements that enable sequential and stable logic design. flip-flops may be used to store logic states, parameters, or digital control signals.
For example, microprocessors may typically include a plurality of flip-flops. Flip-flops can provide a maximum logic clocking speed by reducing a clock-to-output time and a setup and hold time. This may be to coincide with an operation of a high-performance microprocessor. Further, flip-flops can reduce a data response time by reducing a data-to-clock time.